The New Phenex
by gunman
Summary: Shinji Ikari takes over the body of Riser Phenex, with surprising changes to everything in the Underworld. (MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!)


_**THE NEW PHENEX  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is transported to the Underworld by the 12th Angel, and accidentally trades souls with Riser Phenex, resulting in much chaos and hilarity.

This is something I've done just for fun. An idea I came up with based on my usual type of story writing, in which Shinji is teleported to another dimension via the 12th Angel. It was based on another omake from redwarrioroflight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **New Son**

(Phenex Castle)

The mysterious portal closed behind the pair of individuals as they got to their feet, looking at each other curiously and very confused.

The two males, a 14-year old Japanese boy with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a blue and white plugsuit, and a 20-something young man with short blond hair and dark-blue eyes wearing a burgundy suit and black shoes. The boys name is Shinji Ikari, the mans name is Riser Phenex.

"What The Heaven Happened?!" Shinji Ikari shouted.

"What... where... how..." a very confused Riser Phenex asked.

However, they were not themselves.

Shinji looked over and saw... himself.

"What are you supposed to... how did you... what... happened to me?" Shinji shouted.

"I don't know. But... why do you look like me?" Riser asked.

"Look like you? You're wearing _my_ body!" Shinji shouted, uncharacteristically.

"I am?" Riser gasped as he stood up and walked over to the nearest mirror. He gasped when he realized he did indeed have on a different face.

He looked to be in his mid-20's, with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and athletic, wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

What's more is that he looked more Caucasian than Asian like he had been.

He looked over at himself, or his former self, seeing a very angry 14-year old Japanese boy with blue eyes and brown hair, dressed in a skintight blue and white bodysuit.

"What ever you did, undo it! Give Me Back My Body!" Shinji shouted at him.

"Okay." Riser replied. "How?"

Shinji looked stunned, and then even more angry.

"Don't you know how? You Caused This!" he snapped.

"I caused... I don't know what happened. Or who you are, or where I am." Riser defended himself, looking around and noticing that he was in the bedroom of a very wealthy individual. The color scheme was mostly red and gold with white accents and highlights, but also some kind of bird symbol all around.

"That's Complete Bull! This can't be an accident!" the boy shouted. "SOME ONE GET IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

Just then, the door to the large and elaborately decorated room burst open and a half-dozen women wearing various sexy outfits burst into the room and froze.

The six looked at the Caucasian, blond-haired man and the teenage Japanese boy.

There seemed to be a slight flash in their eyes, as if something in them had changed.

Riser instantly took in the six women and their appearance.

The first women was tall and busty with long wavy purple hair that fell down all the along her back, and matching colored eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress. She seemed to be the eldest of the six. Maybe 36 or 37 years old.

The second woman was the tallest of the six. She had long black hair that had a blue tint in it, and bright brown eyes. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage.

She carried a type of two-handed broadsword, (called a _Zweihänder),_ that was on her hip, and looked to be in her mid-20's.

The third woman was a well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had an hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms. She looked to be in her mid-20's as well.

The fourth woman was a teenage girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which Shinji and the others found odd. She looked to be in her upper teens or lower 20's.

Riser noticed that the fifth woman had short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show. She looked to be in her upper 20's.

Riser noticed that the sixth woman was more of a teenager, the youngest of the six. She was maybe 14 or 15 years of age. She had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"My Lord! What is the matter?" the busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes asked.

Both Shinji and Riser looked stunned when they realized that the woman was speaking to Riser.

"Why Are You Talking To Him For, Yubelluna?!" Shinji shouted at the woman. "He Stole My Body! I Want It Back!" Shinji shouted as he pointed at Riser.

The woman in question, now identified as Yubelluna stared questioningly at Shinji.

"Who are you to think you can give me orders?" she asked the stunned Japanese boy.

"Who am I?" he asked softly and confused before he shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU STUPID CUNT?! IT'S ME! RISER PHENEX! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOUR KING! AND I ORDER YOU TO MAKE HIM GIVE ME MY SATAN-DAMNED BODY BACK!" Shinji shouted angrily as he pointed at Riser.

Riser looked stunned at the language his former self was using.

The six women looked at the angry young Japanese teen before looking back at each other for several long seconds.

"Isabela, Xuelan. Take this young upstart to one of the holding cells beneath the castle." Yubelluna said.

"Yes, my queen." Xuelan, the Chinese woman, said as she and the biker-looking woman strolled up to the confused-looking Shinji, grabbing his arms. Xuelan grabbed his left, Isabela grabbed his right.

"Hey! Let Me Go! Unhand Me! I Order You To Let Me Go!" Shinji shouted to the two Rooks, even as he struggled in their superhuman grip. Violently struggled. "I AM YOUR KING, DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" he screamed as he kicked the air furiously, thrashing around in their grip like a mad animal as he tried to escape their grip. Tried, and failed.

The pair pulled Shinji out of the bedroom as Yubelluna turned to the other three women in the room.

"Siris, would you please go and inform the other peerage members of this situation." Yubelluna said to the tall swordswoman.

"At once, my queen." the tall woman with the five spiraling ponytails said with a bow before leaving.

Yubelluna turned towards the young woman in the kimono.

"Mihae, would you please make our king something soothing to drink, and something to eat as well? I am sure he must be tired and confused from all this."

"Of course, my queen." the kimono-clad girl said with a bow before departing.

Yubelluna turned towards the blond-haired girl to address her, only for the girl to preempt her.

"I will go and inform my parents of what has happened. I'm sure they will want to know about this as well." the blond-girl said.

"Thank you, Ravel." Yubelluna said before the girl smiled and bowed to the pair.

However, before she left, she ran up to Riser and hugged him around the waist, tightly.

"Welcome to the family, onee-chan." Ravel said to Riser.

Once Ravel was gone, a very confused and bewildered Riser Phenex walked over to the couch that was in his bedroom, though what was his and what was not was still a dark gray area for him. He flopped down

Yubelluna followed him over and sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Yubelluna asked Riser.

"I... I don't under... what just hap... I'm sorry. I'm just, very confused." he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"I... I am not who you think I am." he said.

"I know." she said casually.

"What?" he gasped.

"I know that you _were_ not actually Riser Phenex. But you are now." she said.

"But I'm not. I'm not this Riser Phenex. My name is..."

"Shinji Ikari. Third Child of NERV. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 from Tokyo-3." Yubelluna stated.

Riser looked stunned at hearing that.

"You... you know who I am?" he asked.

"Who you _were_." Yubelluna said as Mihae returned with a tray of drinks and snacks. "You are now Riser Phenex, third son of the Phenex Family. Our king and master."

Shinji still looked confused as Mihae set the tray on the coffee table in front of her master and her queen and poured the tea for them both.

"King and Master? But how did you... I don't understand." he said.

"You will. You see, _we_ are connected to _you_. When Riser Phenex resurrected us into members of his peerage, we were bound to his will, his personality, his traits. You are the mind and soul of his body, and thus possess not only his powers, but control of his peerage as well." she said.

Shinji was shocked to hear that. He was now Riser Phenex, and that meant he controlled these people?

Of course, that didn't help to placate him any.

"I don't understand how this happened." he said.

"I believe you have Leliel to thank for that." a new voice said.

"What? Who?" he asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

Riser looked over and saw a beautiful and elegant looking women standing in the doorway to his room. She was dressed in an exquisite and finely crafted blue-colored Victorian-era dress with a U-shaped neckline that exposed a generous amount of her cleavage. She had long blond-hair with curls in them. Standing next to her was Ravel Phenex, who looked every bit like the woman.

"Perhaps proper introductions are in order. I am the Lady Rachel Phenex, matriarch of the Phenex Clan, and your mother." she said with a kind smile.

"My... mother?" Shinji gasped, though a part of him felt quite happy at hearing that.

Just then another person walked in, this time it was a middle-aged looking man who had neatly cut blond hair, a trim goatee around his mouth, dressed in a finely crafted blue and white Victorian-era suit and tie with matching black shoes. He had small reddish cloak over his left shoulder, and in his right hand was a silver walking cane with a symbol of a bird positioned at the top of it.

"My apologies for being late, my dear." the man said to Rachel. He turned to Riser. "Greetings, Shinji Ikari. I am Lord Raphael Phenex, head of the Phenex Clan, and your father, my son." he introduced.

Shinji looked at the man with some confusion as well as relief. This man knew who he was, and he seemed completely fine with it. Especially the calling him 'son' part.

"It's... nice to meet you, sir." Shinji said with slight hesitance.

Raphael turned towards Rachel. "Leliel was right about this one."

"Indeed." Rachel replied to her husband.

"Uh... who is Leliel?" Shinji asked.

"You know her better as The 12th Angel."

"The 12th Angel?!" he gasped.

"Yes. She had imprisoned you within her body. But because of her unique ability to connect to other dimensions and universes, known as the Dirac Sea, she was able to contact us, and offered us a unique opportunity."

"Opportunity?" he asked, still confused.

"Yes. You see, my son, we are Devils." Raphael said.

"Devils? As in..." Shinji asked.

"The biblical kind." Rachel replied as a pair of golden bat-like wings emerged from her back, and then the back of her husband.

Shinji gasped when he saw the wings. But then Ravel and Yubelluna and Mihae also revealed they had bat-like wings.

"Then... does that mean..." Shinji started to ask.

"Yes." Rachel said as she approached Riser and placed a hand on his shoulder. A small surge of energy passed through him, causing his own wings to explode out of his back.

"WHA?!" he gasped as he stared at the wings. "What the... I don't under... how... This is crazy! But I'm... you really are..." he babbled, which was expected of his situation.

"Yes. But we are not what you think." Rachel said.

"You're not? But... but... you're devils. I thought that devils were..." Shinji started to say.

"Embodiments of Evil? Vessels of Vice and Villainy? Incarnations of Cruelty?" Raphael asked with a smirk.

"Well... yes." Shinji said.

"I can understand why you would think that. Propaganda wrought by our enemies, and religious humans who feel the need to give the world something to hate. However, that is not _entirely_ true. We are not so different from humans. We are greedy, cunning, prideful, we can get angry and wrathful, we do kill, and we indulge in every sin and vice that exist. We desire power, wealth and control over others. Our morals and ethics are much looser than that of humans and Angels. But we do not do some of the more horrible things you would think that we do." Raphael said.

"For example?" Shinji asked.

"Well... we don't drink the blood of our enemies from their skulls, or goblets made of gold, if that's what you mean. We are not the nightmarish monsters humans and Angels make us out to be. There are some who _are_ like that, but not all of us are pure, absolute evil. We love our children, and we keep our end of the deals that we make with humans." Raphael said.

"Deals?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Humans desire much in their lives, but do not possess the power to simply create it. Anything that they cannot achieve by their own means, they ask us for. And in exchange for what they want, they give us something special." Raphael said.

"You mean like... their souls?" Shinji asked.

"If they choose to offer us such a payment. It is their choice. We cannot force them to give us a payment that we want or would like. Choice, always has been a human right." Rachel said.

"Then... I wasn't human to begin with?" Shinji asked.

Rachel and the others looked at Shinji/Riser with sympathetic eyes, knowing where he was going with this.

"You were. But you must admit, that your life was not a happy one." Rachel said.

Shinji/Riser could only nod at that.

"You were forced into the life of an Eva pilot. Coerced, manipulated, bullied, and even tricked, all to serve the will of a madman. For not giving you a choice in _this_ , I am sorry. But what we are offering you, is a far better life. A life where you can choose to be whatever you want... with power, wealth, and people who will support and care for you. As long as it is something more noble than what the previous occupant of that body did with it." Rachel said.

At hearing that, Shinji had a new question come to mind.

"And... what did the previous occupant of this body do?" Shinji asked, getting the feeling that he was finally going to get the answers he wanted.

And so Rachel told him.

Riser Phenex has had sex with at least ten other women, six of whom he got pregnant and he refused to take responsibility for them. And those were the ones they (his family) knew about. (Their eldest son, Ruval Phenex, was looking into that matter to see if there were any more women)

Four women he actually raped because they refused to sleep with him. Apparently Riser was not used to being denied.

He killed three of the Phenex family's servants over the course of his life, simply because he thought that they were annoying.

He intentionally humiliated two other Devils in the Rating Games. One by kicking him repeatedly like stray dog after the rest of his peerage was defeated, about 57 times, before he eliminated him from the game. The second one he actually urinated on before he eliminated them from the game.

Shinji looked horrified. This is the person whose life he had taken over?

"The former occupant of that body, Riser Phenex, had grown very arrogant and narcissistic over the years. He had no respect for anyone, even the members of his own family. And after the horrible things he had done, well... we knew that a change had to happen, otherwise it would lead to the end of our family." Rachel said.

"The potential repercussions of his actions would have cost us everything." Raphael said. "And I do mean... everything."

"We were lost on how to change him, until we were approached by The Angel called Leliel, who offered us a chance to exchange our son, for a new one." Rachel said.

"A new one?" Shinji/Riser asked. "Me?"

"Yes. She offered to exchange Riser's soul, for your own. After seeing what your life has been, and what Riser could become if left unchanged, and knowing that we could do nothing to change his ways, agreed to this." Raphael said.

"I don't understand. Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because we know what your life has been. How cruelly you have been treated." Rachel said.

"No, I mean... why couldn't you change him?" Shinji asked.

Rachel sighed. "Because... he knew that we would never do anything to harm him in such a way as to bring him around to a more... humble way of thinking." she said.

"He knew? You mean, he..."

"Riser basically took advantage of our concern for the members of our family. Our love and honor, in order to live a life of sin and vice, regardless of the consequences." Raphael said.

"As his parents, we love all our children. Even those that have fallen by the wayside." Rachel said.

"And Riser Phenex is the person you want me to... pretend to be?" Shinji asked.

"No. This is the person I want you to avoid becoming." Rachel said

"Avoid? But... he's already done all of these things. Horrible things." Shinji stated.

"I know. Which is why we agreed to this arrangement with Leliel." Raphael said.

"But... why would... Leliel... agree to this?" Shinji asked.

"Because she did not desire your death. Only your removal. And after showing us what your life had been like... this seemed to work out best for all parties involved." Rachel said.

"Seeing what my life had been like?" he asked.

"When you were trapped inside of her body, you were essentially in her world. She was able to see everything in your life. Everything that had happened to you, and would happen to you." Rachel said.

She intentionally left out the part where Yui Ikari had also asked Leliel to send Shinji to another world where he would have a better life.

"But what about the people that Riser has hurt? What if they come looking for revenge against me for what he has done?" Shinji asked.

"You will not have to worry about that." Rachel said.

"I don't? Why not?" he asked.

"In three days time I will make a public announcement to the entire Underworld, about the particulars of this incident. I will inform them that you and Riser have exchanged bodies, that Riser is actually imprisoned in a human body, here in our castle, and that you have taken over for him. I will provide proof of this so that no one will simply assume that this is a stunt to free Riser of guilt and make him look innocent. Which many will never believe on my word alone." Rachel said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Shinji asked.

"Because I am his mother. It would seem as biased-nepotism to anyone else if I were simply to say he has changed."

"We have also made reparations to those people he wronged. Damages paid, if you will." Raphael said.

"From your own accounts?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Which I expect you to repay from Riser's accounts. So that if anyone checks, they will see that the exact amount of monies have been paid from Riser himself to these people. Even if it is through his family." he said.

"Of course." Shinji agreed, seeing the logic in it.

"We have also made arrangements for them to 'forgive and forget' about these inconveniences that they have suffered. The women whom he raped and impregnated have been provided services for abortions and compensated for their... inconveniences. They will have access to the best councilors, and be able to move on with their lives. Comfortably. And those whom he humiliated in the Rating Games, will receive a measure of justice, when I make my announcement. There will be no further problems from them." Rachel said.

"Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I gave them the promise of Lady Rachel Phenex that Riser will not trouble them again." she stated.

"You did?" he asked, bewildered at the influence his new mother had.

However, Shinji/Riser was still trying to process this.

The 12th Angel had made a deal with these Devils, to take him from his world and replace his mind and soul with that of this Riser Phenex, literally switching bodies. He had become a literal Devil, with a family that seemed to want him, powers and abilities he had yet to explore, and a peerage of beautiful female servants who were willing to serve him.

While this would have seemed wrong to Shinji on many levels, it also seemed like a fantastic second chance.

He would have a new life, a new family, a new mother and father.

' _A new mother. And a new father'_. That thought continued to echo in Shinji's brain, actually it was now Riser's brain, for several seconds until Rachel spoke again.

"So... what do you think, my son?" Rachel said.

Shinji was silent for several seconds, mentally weighing the pros and cons of his new situation.

"I... I want to be part of a family that wants me. I want to be around people that actually seem to care about me rather than use me. And I do want to be stronger than I have been." Shinji finally said.

Rachel smiled, as did Ravel and the other members of Riser's new peerage.

"Then welcome to our family, Shinji Phenex." Rachel smiled.

"Wait! What about... the other... I mean... what about my other self?" Shinji asked.

"You mean... Riser Phenex in the body of Shinji Ikari?" Raphael asked.

"Uh... yeah." he said.

"He will be well taken care of. But I am afraid he will not be allowed to leave this castle." Rachel said. "Ever."

"Not to leave? You mean..."

"He will be placed under house arrest/protective custody for the remainder of his life. Since he is a human in the Underworld, there is no telling what would happen to him should someone else find him. Should one of his enemies find him, he will be horribly tortured and then killed. And while Riser will be outraged and upset once we have explained this entire situation to him, this is meant to be a punishment." Raphael said.

"Riser has been indulged too much in his life. As his parents, we would not see him harmed in any way. But he must be punished. This will be better for him." Rachel said.

"Stripping him of the very things he values most in his life. His powers, his wealth, his peerage. And especially his freedom." Raphael added.

"Of course. It is a punishment, after all." Shinji agreed.

"Yubelluna and your peerage will get you educated and up to speed on the Underworld and the life of a Devil, and your family will be here as well, should you need us." Rachel said.

"Thank you... okaa-san." Shinji said with a bow.

Rachel smiled. She liked having a respectful son in the family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next couple of days saw **many** things happening.

Shinji got acclimated to his new life as a Devil.

Which included a complete history of the Underworld and its war against Heaven as well as the Fallen Angel faction, and the numerous other supernatural factions that existed in the world. Such as vampires, werewolves, cat creatures, dragons, etc.

His new family, and his new peerage, were incredibly helpful, making themselves available to Shinji should he have any questions.

His new older brother, Ridar Phenex, the second eldest of the Phenex Clan, was a captain in the Inferno Battalion (which was the Army of the Underworld), and so was chosen to educate Shinji in the use of his powers. Shinji trained long and hard to master his abilities.

Shinji learned that Ruval Phenex, the eldest brother of the Phenex Clan and it's next heir, was also deeply involved in politics and business, which involved having meetings and networking with various other Devil families. He also ran his own communications network, Phenex Telecom, which was the primary communications and entertainment network for the Phenex territory.

This left Shinji as the third child (a title he laughed at when he realized he was 'the third' again) of the Phenex Clan, as well as Ravel as the youngest.

Shinji was also relieved that the Phenex staff had been made aware of his exchange.

After breakfast, Raphael and Rachel gave their new son a tour of the main Phenex palace, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji was surprised to have his own wing of in castle, which was more like a large castle inside the already tremendous palace. His wing is 175,000 square feet and has 250 rooms for him and his future servants along with guests.

It included his bedroom suite which is on par with an emperor's, his own swimming pool, an office for him and his Queen, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. Which he saw already had several waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, an orange 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, a 2006 H1 Hummer Alpha and its Sports Utility version, a white 1970 Ford Anvil Mustang, and a red 2014 Lykan HyperSport.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing if they could even see the stars given the purple sky. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, the Phenex Tears ritual chamber, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the palace, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like _Call of Duty_ , and Rating Game Simulators), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Phenex servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using one of the Phenex Helicopters, showing Shinji the vast Phenex territory. It is three times the size of the country India, with Rachael explaining that the higher ranked clans have larger territories due to the Underworld's continents being pseudo super-continents since there are no oceans. He was taken to the pride and joy of the Phenex clan and one of the main reasons why the clan is known as the "Richest Clan in the Underworld"; **Agartha**. Agartha was like the Underworld's equal to El Dorado; there was an ultra-abundance of various precious metals, minerals and gems inside this area.

Riyadh (who was the Phenex Clan's head manager for Agartha) explained that because of all this, the clan is the top jeweler in both the human and supernatural world, bringing in _billions_ every year _._ The second main reason for their vast riches is the powerful healing abilities of their tears, sold as Phenex Tears, which due to how long it took to make just one vial, the Phenex Tears were a premium product for the other devil clans to have when it came to healing virtually any injury, illness and/or sickness.

There was also a large industrial complex which could make anything, a large TV network/station called Styx TV, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall that made the Mall of America look weak. All around them was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense.

After the tour of their territory, Raphael and Rachael brought Shinji back to the palace for lunch.

Shinji also got to know his new peerage.

"I am Yubelluna, your queen. You will come to know me as 'The Bomb Queen'. The busty woman with the long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes said.

She was dressed in a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with long open sides, black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her top revealed a lot of her rather generous cleavage, and was held up by a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She had on a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. Her accessories consisted of a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead which kept her long hair in place, and in her hands she called a staff-like scepter that she used in combat. Her purple lipstick matched her eyes and hair, which fell down over her right breast and down towards the slits in her dress.

"I am Mihae, your bishop." the girl with the long black hair, blue eyes and angelic face said. She was dressed in a black and blue kimono that went all the way to the ground, a red sash around her waist, and white tabi-socks on her feet. Her shoes were traditional slippers. She wore no make-up nor had any special accessories, which Shinji and the others found odd.

"I am Ravel Phenex, your bishop and younger sister!" the young girl with the blonde hair and dark blue eyes snapped.

Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. She wore matching pink shoes and light pink stockings.

"I am Karlamine, your Knight!" the young woman with the short brown greenish-tinted hair, and green eyes, said.

Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and sleeves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wore a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held by brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword was on the left side of her hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I am Siris, your other Knight!" the tall young woman with the long black hair that had blue tint in it, and brown eyes, said. Her hair looked like it had five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage.

She carried her weapon of choice, a _Zweihänder_ \- a two-handed broadsword - which Shinji didn't know beforehand.

"I am Isabela, your Rook!" the woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes said. She had three red highlights going across her forehead, a plain white mask covering the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket had wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather large breasts and cleavage, the jacket and shirt cut off at her midriff. Her jeans had a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also featured three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, with two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots that didn't look like they were for show.

"I am Xuelan, your other Rook!" said the well-endowed Chinese-looking woman. She had shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had an hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

Shinji was quick to notice that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, but said nothing.

"I'm Ile!" a very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And I'm Nel!" another very young turquoise-haired girl said.

"And we are your Pawns!" the two girls stated in unison.

Their hair was tied to one side of their heads with a yellow ribbon (both opposite to their sister), and they both had blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms: white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuou Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist. They also were carrying blue-colored chainsaws in different colored gym bags, though the saw itself was sticking out of the bags. One girl carried a blue bag with the name 'Ile' on it, while the other bag was red and had the name 'Nel' on it.

"We are Ni and Li! We're also your Pawns!" the two catgirls said in unison. The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair, the one of the left had light bluish hair. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

"I am Shuriya, your fifth Pawn." The brown haired girl with the black eyes in the sexy black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a feather duster.

"I am Marion, sixth Pawn." the wine-colored haired girl with the blue eyes in the matching black and white maids outfit said. In her hand she carried a broom.

"I'm Bürent, your seventh Pawn!" the woman with the silver/gray hair and golden eyes said. She was dressed up in a scantily-clad outfit that looked like she had just come from either the New Orleans Mari Gras or the Las Vegas stage shows. The outfit was mostly purple with gold, silver, red and blue jewels covering it. She had on a pair of ruby-encrusted slippers, a feathered hat that was at least two feet high, and a cape that was light purple with gold trim around it that was attached to her wrists.

"And I am Mira, your final Pawn." the young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, two of them pointing up and the other two pointing down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands. Her footwear consisted of a pair of zori.

When Shinji saw what many of them were wearing, he immediately tried to think of ways to change their attire into something less... provocative.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been three days since Shinji had become the third son of the Phenex Clan.

Shinji had been getting acclimated into his new life, which also included training in his powers of the Phenex Clan. The official Phenex Clan trainer and Captain of the 107th Inferno Battalion Kaiser Phenex had been training the newest Phenex member in the techniques and abilities of the Phenex Family. Shinji's mastery over fire, wind and lightning had shockingly impressed his trainer. In fact Kaiser was sure no other Phenex member had such a growth rate as Shinji only took a few hours to master his elements.

Also throughout all of the intensive training, Shinji demonstrated his insane level of combat ability and honed instincts from his past battles, actually giving Kaiser a severe challenge despite Kaiser being 500 years old. It was clear that Shinji had more training and was more skilled than he was letting on.

It was during this that Shinji's power level was revealed to be in the Satan-Class range, which was a surprise to them as they didn't expect their family member to be this strong already. Ruval was one the few Satan-class devils within the Phenex Clan so for their newest member to have this kind of power right off the bat was shocking. It made Ruval smile that his new younger brother has such power that maybe the Phenex could challenge _them_ when Shinji reached his full potential.

Another surprise was Shinji's fire; instead of the normal orange-red color that all Phenex members have, Shinji's was a strange bluish color. The elder Phenex members really didn't know what to make of Shinji's blue colored fire, as no Phenex member has ever produced blue colored flames.

It was Kaiser who offered an opinion, that Shinji's soul was responsible for this change in color for Risers powers.

Shinji's flames were _far more powerful_ and hotter than anything the Phenex or any other fire-based creature could produce. In fact when they tested exactly how hot Shinji's fires really were it honestly scared the shit out of everyone.

Shinji's fires, when at max temperature, was 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That was hotter than the surface of the Satan-damned Sun. Though that was only at max temperature. Shinji learned that he could easily control how hot his fires were. He was forced to promise not to use his fire's full power unless in emergency situations so he didn't inadvertently destroy the Earth.

Ravel had actually given Shinji the nickname: **The Azure Phenex!** Which she explained was due to his blue fire powers.

Shinji found himself liking the name, which sounded better than the other names Ravel had tried out. 'Sapphire Phenex' sounded too feminine, and 'The Blue Phenex' sounded like a night club.

(Which was something that Ravel had been wanting to open when she got older)

Shinji rewarded Ravel with a kiss on her forehead for his nickname, getting his cute sister's face to imitate a tomato.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was just after lunch and Shinji had been called to his mothers office. He had been told it was about something very important.

Yubelluna accompanied him, naturally. It seemed that everywhere Shinji went, Yubelluna went. Like she was his shadow. She had explained that as his Queen she went wherever he went, as was the duty of his second-in-command.

Once Shinji and his new family had finished lunch, with a somewhat lengthy series of questions and answers passed back and forth between them, Shinji was escorted into the office of his new mother with his new sister also accompanying them.

The office itself was elegantly decorated, sapphire-colored walls with silver metal outlining the edges of the walls and ceiling, a silver and crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with all manner of and size of books. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen and a wireless mouse and keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Phenex crest.

Rachael stood behind her desk, while Shinji and Yubelluna stood in front of it. Ravel was sitting in a chair off to the side.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun. I called you here because there is something I forgot to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It deals with your... engagement." she said.

"My what?" he gasped.

Yubelluna grimaced as she heard that. It also caused her to tighten her grip on her scepter.

"Yubelluna, did you know about this?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." his queen said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because you never asked." she replied simply.

Shinji's felt his shoulders slump as he heard that.

"How exactly was I supposed to ask that kind of question?" he asked his queen. "And when did I get engaged? And to whom?" he asked his mother.

Rachel held up the file on her sons future fiancé.

"Her name is Rias Gremory, from the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan." Rachel said as she handed the file to Shinji.

Shinji looked it over, finding Rias Gremory to be extraordinarily beautiful, but also somewhat complicated as well.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there, okaa-san?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Because of Riser's attitude towards women, Rias has made numerous complaints about not wanting to be wed to him. Her family was insisting on the engagement because it would create a powerhouse between our two families. Plus, I suspect that her family wanted to use her as breeding stock in order to create a powerful devil, who would no-doubt one day rise to a Satan."

"That's... cold." Shinji said.

"The Gremory family are known for their extraordinary affection, but it seems this is not the case in terms of their own kin." Rachel said.

"The marriage contract states this: _'Rias Gremory, heiress to the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan, shall marry the youngest son of the Marquis-ranked Phenex Clan'._ " Rachael said with a sigh. "That is you, or, it was actually Riser before you two switched bodies. However, since you and Riser are both considerably different, and since I'm sure Rias does not know this, I thought it would be prudent for you to be informed beforehand."

Shinji seemed to consider this. While he wasn't in a rush to get married, especially for anything less than love, he wondered what Rias would think of this.

However, considering Riser's apparent attitude before this 'exchange', there wouldn't be anything less than negative feelings towards him, as _he_ was now Riser Phenex.

That was a sour spot to be considered here.

"Hmm. Then, perhaps as a way of recompense, I should offer her something she may want." Shinji said.

"May want?" Yubelluna asked.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"An annulment." Shinji said.

"Annulment?! But... you and Riser are two different people! She may actually like you." Rachel said.

"But I look like Riser Phenex. I'm literally wearing Riser's body. If I told her that I wasn't Riser Phenex, she might think I was lying. And if she hates Riser already, she won't listen to the possibility that he has changed. Especially not so quickly." Shinji said. "So... I should give her something she may want, to make her happy."

Rachel seemed to muse over that.

"Perhaps you are right, my son." Rachel said. "And I suppose that is fair. Rias's opinions do not seem to be listened to by her family. And while both of our clans are insistent upon this marriage, our situations are in fact much different."

"So... it would be up to me, then." Shinji said. "I should at least go to meet her."

"Who will you take with you?" Rachel asked.

"My queen, of course. But... no more than that." Shinji said.

"Oh? Riser would naturally take his entire peerage. To show off his power and might." Ravel said.

"But I'm not him. And I'm not going to parade these lovely ladies around like some kind of trophies that have been won in a game." Shinji said.

The trio of women smiled, Yubelluna blushed, at hearing Shinji's words.

"I'll have the annulment written up within the hour. To make sure it is legal." Rachel said as she picked up the phone and summoned the Phenex Lawyers to her office.

"I'll call ahead to inform Rias Gremory that we will be visiting her." Yubelluna said.

"Alright. And... it would be better if she didn't know I'm not Riser Phenex." Shinji said.

"She might hate you all the more once she finds out." Ravel said.

"But you said she wouldn't believe me if I told her I wasn't Riser." Shinji stated.

"True. She wouldn't believe you if you did tell her. Perhaps it would be prudent to visit Rias 'before' mothers announcement?" Ravel asked.

Shinji seemed to think on that. Weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Occult Research Club)

Shinji and Yubelluna arrived at the clubhouse of Rias Gremory and her peerage. Her queen, Akeno Himejima was there, along with her knight, Yuuto Kiba, and her rook Koneko Toujou. Her new pawn, Issei Hyodo, was not there.

And, of course, Rias was naturally upset at Riser being there.

"Greetings, Rias Gremory. I, Riser Phenex, have come to speak with you about our engagement." 'Riser' said.

Rias didn't seem too happy with that.

However, something didn't seem right about this.

"It's obvious that you are unhappy with our engagement, aren't you, Ms Gremory." he said to her.

 _Ms Gremory?_ Akeno Himejima, Rias's queen, wondered.

"Oh, you think, Riser?" Rias snapped at the man. "I don't know what your play is here, but I won't fall for it."

"Well then, would you accept a peace offering?" 'Riser' asked.

"What peace offering?" Rias asked curiously.

"Since you're unhappy with the idea of marrying me, how about we annul our engagement?" 'Riser' asked.

"What?" Rias gasped.

"I thought this might come up, so I brought this." 'Riser' said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and set it on the coffee table. "I've already taken the liberty of signing it."

Rias looked at the paper closely, reading it word for word. It seemed to be a simplified version of what an annulment document should be.

Basically, it meant that if she signed this paper, her engagement/marriage to Riser would be annulled without any repercussions on either side.

Riser had already signed it, and all that was left to make it legal, was Rias's signature.

Without thinking, Rias signed the paper and gave it to Riser.

Riser nodded solemnly and took the paper and handed it to Yubelluna, who created a portal and sent the document back to his mother.

"My mother will file the document and make sure that your family knows about this." Riser said as he stood up and bowed to the red-haired young woman.

Rias paused when she felt little red flags going up.

Something was definitely different about Riser.

He hadn't tried to sit near her in order to grope her. He hadn't been leering at any of her peerage members body parts, including that of Akeno. There was none of his usual displays of arrogance and he had made no condescending remarks to anyone present, especially her servants.

He didn't sound or act like the Riser Phenex she knew.

He hadn't brought his peerage with him in order to show them off like a bunch of trophies. Only his Queen, Yubelluna.

He didn't even dress like Riser usually did, like some playboy flaunting his wealth. No, his dress was more... conservative this time.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

If this was a ploy of some kind, or an act, it was a good one.

Plus he had annulled their engagement without batting an eye. No argument or contention. It was almost like he was making an amends for something he had done.

Technically he had done nothing to her, but she didn't want to marry him because of the person he was and was rumored to be.

But there was something else that felt wrong. Did Riser seem a little... sad... at how Rias treated him?

Maybe it was her imagination, but something was definitely off about him.

However, Riser simply bowed to Rias and left via mandala with his queen in tow.

What's more is Rias could have sworn that Yubelluna seemed to be smirking as she left, like she had won some kind of victory.

Once they were gone, Akeno called Rias over to the television in their clubroom.

"Buchou! There's something you should see!" Akeno said to her king.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's Wing, Phenex Castle)

Shinji had just finished with his dinner and was heading back to his room in order to shower and then turn in for the night.

His mother had made the public announcement that Riser Phenex and a human named Shinji Ikari had indeed traded bodies, and that 'Riser' was locked up in the Phenex Castle for the rest of his life. He would never be allowed to leave his one room in the Phenex Castle, which was sealed with powerful spells that no human could get through. And even though the one room could fit a small house inside it, it was still just the one room, with closet and bathroom. It was also far smaller than what Riser was used to, which was just another example of how 'restricted' he was.

Rachael had provided proof of her announcement, even showing everyone video recordings of 'Shinji Ikari', locked in the special guest room of Phenex Castle, wailing and shouting at how he, Riser Phenex, didn't deserve this kind of treatment. That he was the be-all and end-all of all Devils.

News spread quickly about this change.

Riser had been stripped of his powers, his wealth, his peerage and his freedoms. Not to mention his future. He was in a human body now, which meant that eventually he would die of old age.

When Shinji and Yubelluna had returned to the Phenex Castle, he had immediately thrown himself into his training with his peerage.

Swordsmanship with Siris and Karlamine, hand-to-hand combat training with Isabel and Xuelan, magic training with Mihae and his sister Ravel. He then played tag with Ile and Nel as well as Ni and Li where he did his best to duck and dodge them so as to increase his reflexes and agility.

Yubelluna wasn't sure what to think about this at first. Only to realize later on that Shinji was upset at having been rejected by someone who didn't know him.

Of course, she would never admit this aloud, but she was glad that Shinji was no longer going to be married to Rias Gremory.

Perhaps it was the protectiveness she felt towards her king, or perhaps it was the thought of being replaced by the Gremory heiress.

When Riser had recruited Yubelluna for his peerage, she had fallen in love with him.

She was totally submissive to him. It was her dream that he would eventually return that love.

She had pushed herself to be stronger and more powerful. She had let Riser do whatever he wanted to her body, even though some things made her feel sullied in the end.

Every member of Riser's peerage were loyal to him in some way.

Karlamine felt it was her knights duty to blindly serve her master. Regardless of what happened to her.

Siris was of the same mentality, but not so blind. She served Riser in order to improve herself. To become a true maiden of battle.

Xuelan and Isabel served Riser because it was a challenge to push themselves to be better, to fight strong opponents and become better themselves.

Mihae sought to become a Yamato Nadeshiko, the personification of the ideal Japanese woman. She had thought that by serving the prestigious Phenex Clan would help her in that goal. Riser, however, had other plans for her. Ones that involved her as his personal plaything.

Nel and Ile were only children, so they didn't understand such things as long as they got to destroy things with their chainsaws. Little sadists, though they were.

As for the others... well, some of them didn't care either way.

Shuriya, Marion, Bürent, Mira were loyal to Riser because they had to be that to someone who was of higher rank than them.

Ni and Li had their own reasons, mostly because they had no where else to go. And they were bored occasionally.

But Yubelluna was different.

She loved Riser, from the moment he approached her to serve on his peerage. She thought he was perfect. Strong, powerful, rich and handsome. A champion of over a dozen Rating Games. And the thought of being dominated by him made her blood boil, her knees weak, and her womanhood moisten every time he touched her. But slowly she begun to see that he would never love her in return. That his true nature was selfish and narcissistic, and if it was convenient for him, he would toss her away for someone else.

Possibly his unwilling fiancé: Rias.

Yubelluna would have either been traded over for someone else, or supplanted by Rias, and Riser wouldn't care one way or another. Even after all her years of loyal service.

She was even aware that Riser considered her to be an old and used woman.

Though she was the oldest of Risers peerage, she wasn't as old as Riser thought she was.

Which was why she had embraced Shinji replacing Riser as her new master.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Shinji finished with his training session.

Escorting her master back to his room, Yubelluna could feel that Shinji was tired, both physically and emotionally from everything that happened today.

If that were even a possibility.

When his mother had made the announcement about Riser and Shinji trading bodies, there were naturally a lot of people who wanted to interview 'Shinji', but Rachel was able to dissuade them from any immediate questions-and-answers barring that her new son was still adjusting to his new life. When she felt he was ready, he would make himself available for 'comments'.

Shinji was at least glad to hear that. It would give him time to actually come up with something to say whenever they asked him.

Trouble was, where to start?

Once he was finished taking a shower, Shinji felt too tired to do much of anything. Drying off using his fire powers, he got into bed, without clothes, and just allowed the silk sheets of the bed to caress him as he fell into a deep sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly midnight when Shinji blinked his eyes open. This time the ceiling wasn't so unfamiliar to him. But it still felt someone alien, as if he still wasn't comfortable being in someone elses house, or their room, or even their body.

Speaking of which, Shinji shifted a little and felt something lying against him.

Looking down he saw a soft and wavy mop of hair that was caressing his skin.

"Yubelluna!" he gasped.

"Hmm. Master." the purple-haired queen muttered as she snuggled more against him.

But it was because of this that Shinji could feel that she was naked. What's more is that he could feel that he was naked as well, remembering that he had gone to bed without clothes this time around.

Yubelluna was snuggled up against his left side, her shapely legs wrapped around his left leg, and her arms wrapped around his torso, while her head rested against his left pectoral muscle.

Shinji looked down at her and just smiled, thinking of how lovely she seemed, so peaceful and content.

Happy. Which was something Shinji rarely was.

She suddenly stirred, yawned, and blinked her eyes open, to look at her master face-to-face.

"Yubelluna? What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I am here to comfort you, my lord." she replied.

"Yubelluna, I told you that you don't have to call me that." he said.

"I know. I want to, though." she said.

"Why are you doing this?" he wondered.

"Because I love you." she said.

"You... do?" he asked, shocked.

"I have always loved you, my lord." she added.

"Always? But... that wasn't me. I'm not 'him'." Shinji said to her.

"I know that." she said.

"I... don't understand." he said as he continued to stare at the woman.

"Being submissive is often interpreted as being weak or timid. Blindly obedient, docile, and even spineless." she said.

Shinji knew how that felt.

"But that is not true. I chose to be submissive to Riser, because I hoped that he would be my prince. That he would love and protect me for all time. It is... what I wanted." she added.

"But he didn't give you that." Shinji said.

"No. He only used me for his pleasure. It... it disgusted me to a point. But then you came into my life and the life of the Phenex family, and I... hoped..."

"That I would do this for you." he asked/stated.

"It is... something we have in common, Shinji-kun."

 _We want to be loved._ Shinji thought as he laid his head back against his pillow.

Seeing that Shinji seemed to be mulling this over, Yubelluna laid her head back down on his chest and just let herself listen to his breathing. A small swell of pride went through her body when she realized his heartbeat had accelerated after waking up from his slumber. As she shifted her body she felt another part of him twitch and rub against her leg.

It was true that she did find Riser to be physically attractive, but with Shinji there was also an emotional and even spiritual attraction. Shinji's soul combined with Riser's body only enhanced his sexiness, at least to her. She wasn't sure that the other members of his peerage felt the same way she did. Then again, she had never talked with them about how they felt, romantically, towards Riser. Maybe she didn't care.

"What do you really want, Yubelluna-san?" Shinji asked, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Please... call me Luna-chan?" she asked him softly.

Shinji smiled as she said that. She wanted him to call her by a pet name.

"What do you want, Luna-chan?" he asked as he raised his head up and looked at her.

Yubelluna took a few seconds before answering.

"I want to give myself to a man who will treat me like a lady in public, and use me like a toy in bed. I want a master who will love and protect me. I want him to dominate me, to tie me up, spank me, whip me, put a collar around my neck and make me heel like a dog. I want him to punish me when I've been a bad girl, and make me call him 'Daddy'." she replied.

Shinji looked shocked as he stared at the woman. Even blushing a little at what she wanted him to do to her.

"I want that man to be you, Shinji-kun." she said in a deep, throaty voice.

"You... do?" he asked, blushing heavily now.

"Yes. I will be whatever you want. I will do whatever you want. Have your way with me whenever and however you like. Whatever fantasy you want to role play, I'll play. Whatever kinky sex act you want to experiment with, I'm game." she said with a smile.

Shinji just continue to stare at the woman who was snuggled up against him.

"You... want me to do all that? For real?" he asked, blushing madly as she smiled at him.

"Your innocence is adorable, Shinji-kun." Yubelluna smiled as her chin rested on his chest. "It is refreshing, even. And I prefer to have a master who respects me so much."

"I'm not like Riser." he reminded her.

"But you are a Devil now, and Devils have much looser morals than most humans do. Even though humans are capable of some very depraved and debaucherous acts. But yes... I do want you to do this to me, Shinji-kun. All of it. I will serve you in any way I can, but in return... all I ask is that you love and protect me."

Shinji thought about that. While he would willingly protect this woman and the other members of his new peerage, it would be another thing to try and love them like they wanted to be loved. He was sure that they all had different preferences to how they wanted to be loved. If they wanted to be loved at all.

"You're asking me to love you, and I don't know what that means." he said to her.

"I know. But as your Queen I can help you. I mean... do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Sexy?"

"Yes."

"Would you say that I am desirable?

"Of course."

"Would you say that I'm old?"

Shinji looked at her strangely, knowing that he should never let a woman hear she is old, unless she was old, then it's simply being honest. However, Yubelluna didn't look old at all. She looked to be about the same age as Misato was when he met her.

"No. You look about the same age as my former guardian, Misato."

"Oh? And how old was she?" she asked.

"She said she was 29." he said.

Yubelluna smiled. "Of course she did. However, being a Devil and a member of the Phoenix Clan, means that we age much, much slower than humans. To the point of being immortal. I could be several hundred years old and still look like this."

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm not several hundred years old. I'm 44, actually. I've served Riser Phenex for little more than six years before you arrived. And the only thing I received in return, was being able to keep my prime age of 38, which isn't so bad, really."

Shinji had to admit, that she did look good. Very good.

Unblemished skin, a shapely and buxom body, long toned legs, a figure any woman would kill for, and breasts that would make even Misato and Dr Akagi jealous.

Yubelluna was a freaking goddess!

What's more is that she had a sexy maturity that Misato and Asuka, and even Dr. Akagi did not possess. (Not that Asuka was all that mature, physically or mentally, despite what she said otherwise) And if Shinji understood his Queen right, she was practically immortal. So she might look like this until she died. Not of old age or anything. Maybe in a battle or a war.

And what's more is that she wanted him to be the one to whom she surrendered herself to.

At least, that's what Shinji thought she meant.

Was there really that much freedom in surrendering yourself to the will of another?

"I'm not sure I could be the kind of man you want me to be." he said. "I don't know if I could... dominate you like you want me to. I've never even..."

Yubelluna smiled wide and lustfully.

"Oh, don't worry, master." she replied as she moved up to him and kissed him on the cheek before she shifted her body so that she was sliding her smooth skin across his own athletic form, an act which was causing Shinji to become very aroused. She finished by sitting on his stomach, her buxom nude body fully revealed to him. "I will show you how to please me."

Yubelluna took his face in between her hands and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I meant what I said, Shinji-kun. My body is your plaything. As is my heart." she spoke softly to him.

"I would never toy with your heart." he said to her.

"I know." she smiled as she kissed him again, adding her tongue to the mix.


End file.
